Allegiant Epilogue
by lionesseshuntbetterinpacks
Summary: *spoilers for Allegiant* This is an alternative Allegiant ending and epilouge with a bit of a surprise/twist added to it.


***SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT* Well, I can't believe that Tris died, I cannot function right now, so I decided to wright a mini fanfiction, this one should only be about 2-3 chapters long with maybe an epilouge, but please read the description below or this may not make a whole lot of sense**

**Back at Dauntless, Tris and Tobias made a mistake, and that result ended her up getting pregnant, although she didn't know it. Have you ever seen the show 'I Didn't Know I was Pregnant'? WEll I guess in a way it's loosely based off of it, about the not knowing part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, all those rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**Caleb **

What I can't believe that right in front of me lies my sister who was just shot, I reach down to feel her pulse on her neck. It's faint, really, really faint. But it is still there, thankfully. But there won't be a pulse much longer if I can't get her some medical help. I don't have many options, I could leave her and get help, or I could carry her and find help along the way. Neither are the best options, but it's all I got. I carefully pick her up bridal style, she's not heavy, she's actually very light for someone her age. Looking down at her makes me want to cry, her face looks very pale, and I hate to think of this, but I know if I don't get her medical attention soon, I may lose her. I may lose the only family I have left.

I turn down the hallways of the compound, unsure where they lead too. Damn hallways, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going, I could be heading towards a dead end for all I know. "Help, someone please help now." I scream into the vacant hallways, praying that maybe someone would have heard me. I keep walking, until I see a door, _Medical, _it reads, I open the door, "Please someone please help my sister!" I scream. It may have been a matter of seconds before a middle aged man doctor walks out. "My sister has been shot, please help her." He looks at me strangely before making his choice.

"Follow me." He says plainly, he turns around and I follow him so I don't lose him. I look back down at Tris and I know she doesn't have much longer at all. He leads us down hallways and through doorways, "Lay her down." The doctors says again plainly pointing to a hospital bed but slightly elevated. I lay her down on it and the doctor also checks her pulse.

"What is this for?" I ask.

He continues on what he is doing, pulling up her shirt and pours some gel on her flat stomach, "It's an ultrasound, you said she got shot. And I'm trying to find out where the bullets are so I know where I need to remove them from." The doctor doesn't seem like a bullshit kind of guy, he seems to know what he's doing so I leave him to his job. He continues to use a wand type thing over her stomach, instead of finding bullets, a loud sound fills the room. It sounds almost like a little train.

"What the hell is that noise?" I hiss at him, I can tell each minute we don't get the bullets out of Tris, the closer she is to dying. And if she dies, I'll never hear the end of that from Tobias.

"She's pregnant." He politely says to me. Pregnant? Tris, pregnant? No, it can't be. "If we want to save the baby, we need to take her into an emergency c-section, if we want to save her life, we need to take her into surgery where there are high risks for killing the baby." I weigh my options, neither are ideal, either way someone dies, even if that someone is an unborn child.

"Is there anyway we can save them both?" I whisper in defeat.

"I'm afraid not, but the rules here say that the baby comes first, so we have no option but to preform an emergency c-section for the baby." The doctor seams so professional, like he's gone through this situation hundreds of times before.

"How much time do we have left?" I ask him, this time with a calm and polite tone present in my voice.

"Not much, I'm going to quickly prepare myself and other doctors to preform the c-section, you may run and get whoever you need to warn." He says before we walks out of the room. A part of me wants to run and find Cara, but I can't bring myself to it, I can find her later on.

I walk closer to Tris' side and hold her hand, "You know, I've always loved you. I never meant for the choices I made, made you end up like this." I feel a tear fall from my eye, knowing that these are possibly the last few minutes I have left with her, alone, alive. "But you would be an amazing mom. I promise I'll tell Tobias you didn't want to leave, and I'll make sure he knows about your baby. I don't know how you're pregnant, you don't look pregnant, not in the least bit, but I guess the proof we need was on that screen." I'm not sure what else to say to her, so I keep quiet, squeezing her hand and glaring at her stomach, wondering how on earth a baby is in there.

"We're ready for the surgery." The doctor announces, he is followed by two other doctors who I assume will be helping with the surgery. The doctors take the brakes off her hospital bed before wheeling her down a long narrow hallway, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to follow, but I do anyways, I mean she is my sister, and this is the last time I will be seeing her alive.

Once they get down to surgery, the assistant doctors hook her up to a machine that tells us her heart rate level, it's very dull, hardly and heartbeats, she's slowly dying and it hasn't become real until now, that I actually see it. I'm going to be the only one left in the Prior family. The doctors set up a blue sheet covering Tris' face so she can't see what would be going on if she was not next to dead right now. "We're not ensuring the baby's survival either, the baby looks just under seven months, the lungs aren't fully developed." The doctor warns. I let the news sink in, and before I can protest to just let Tris live and let the baby die because it's not like it has a good chance to live anyways, the doctor cuts Tris' stomach open. I cringe at the sight of seeing her insides, I can see her heartbeat is slowing down, knowing we are losing her, I watch the doctors ripe her even farther open trying to find the baby, "I've got the head, keep cutting." One of the doctors says, I can see the others opening her stomach a little wider until the other doctor pulls the baby out of her.

"It's a girl." One of them announces, I get a small peak at her and can tell she is very tiny, below average tiny. She's very red, and very bloody. Her eyes look glossy, I can point out tons of things that look wrong with this baby, but I can't take my eyes off of this baby either until I hear beeping noises, I feel my heart sink, that beeping noise is telling us there is no heartbeat. The doctors ignore the beeping noises and focus on the baby, trying to get her to cry some. Finally after a few minutes of diligence working, I can hear crying fill the room, and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

The doctors take the baby to the premature center and confirm that she is just under 31 weeks, although the baby is breathing fine by itself, she isn't out of the woods yet. I can't stand to look at the baby and all she, or I call her 'it', does is remind me of Tris, on how I should have died and not Tris. I walk out of the hospital section of the compound in search of Cara. I know Tobias, Christina and the others should be returning soon and I have to find a way to tell them, especially Tobias that Tris didn't make it.

I walk through the maze of a hallway, passing a few people, none of them Cara. I find my way back to where everyone sleeps, and thankfully, Cara is there, sitting on her bed, like never ever happened, like her part of the plan never failed. "Caleb, what happened?" Cara asks once noticing me, she runs over to hug me.

"It's nothing, but Tris." I start, before I start to cry again, "Tris didn't make it. I found a doctor, and we found out she was just under seven months pregnant, and the surgery to save the baby would kill Tris, but the surgery to save Tris, would more than likely to kill them both." I start. I can see the look in Cara's eyes, that she is devastated.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"A girl." I respond. Cara stops talking and just nods, I don't think the news has actually hit her yet.

"We better get near the entrance, the others should be coming back any minute now." Cara states. I can feel a pit in my stomach making itself deeper and deeper, I don't want to face Tobias, I don't know if he'll be mad at me or completely devastated that Tris is no longer here. I wonder what he'll think of the baby. Hopefully he'll want the baby, there is no way I can keep this baby.

Cara and I wait for the others to drive up. We don't speak, there isn't much to say. I'm sill not sure how I'm telling Tobais about Tris, I've replayed it my head a lot, and I can't figure out a good way to do it, maybe I should bring him straight to where the baby is and explain everything there. I don't have anymore time to think about it because right about then, I see Tobais and Christina, with Uriah's family and Evelyn. I can feel the pit in my stomach keep digging deeper and deeper.

"Where's Tris at?" Tobias asks as soon as he's close enough to make a conversation. I look down at the floor then to Cara, not sure where we should go with this.

"I think you guys should follow me." I whisper to everyone, and they all do follow me.

**Tobias**

I follow Caleb down hallway, Cara takes everyone else to the cafeteria for dinner, at some point, I'm not even sure he even knows where he is going. But once I see the door reading _medical, _I know this cannot be good. He takes us down some more hallways, before he meets a doctor, "She's in there." A doctor says to Caleb, he nods his head and leads us into a room. Instead of seeing Tris in there, I see a baby?

"Tobias, this is a long story. You might want to take a seat." Caleb gently says. I take a seat on one of the uncomfortable chairs, "Well, I guess the first thing is this is your daughter," Caleb says pointing to this small, very small, baby. Who is hooked up to a breathing machine. "Tris was shot, I picked her up and took her straight to this area, so I found a doctor, he performed an ultrasound to find where the bullets were, and instead he found a heartbeat. And the doctor said the surgery to remove the baby from Tris, would kill Tris, and the surgery to remove the bullets would more than likely kill the baby and Tris." I notice tears in Caleb's eyes as well as mine. He continues on with his story.

"So Tris is really gone then. She really is." I mumblr.

"I'm so sorry." Caleb says. I look at the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

"A girl."

I walk over to the incubator that holds my daughter inside, I haven't had a good look at her, but I can tell she favors Tris, with her eye color and face shape, although my nose. She has blonde wisps of hair clinging to her head. I can't believe that Tris is gone, she's really gone now. And all I have left of her is a living baby that we both created.

"How did we not know she was pregnant?" I whisper, more to myself than Caleb, but he responds anyways.

"The doctor said she was probably near her back instead of the front. They said it was the only explanation." Caleb says.

"Does she have a name yet?" I ask him, already brainstorming names.

"No. Why?"

"Because her name is Taylor, Taylor Beatrice Prior Eaton." I announce. I look over at her, I can't believe at how perfect she looks. What kills me inside is how she will grow up without a mother.

**Please review and tell me what you think, this is once again a mini story. **


End file.
